Betty Lou Gerson
| deathplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | restingplace = | othername = | occupation = Actress/Voice actress | yearsactive = 1935–1966; 1997 | spouse = Louis R. Lauria (1966-1994) Joe Ainley (1937-1965) | website = | awards = }} Betty Lou Gerson (April 20, 1914 – January 12, 1999) was an American actress, predominantly in radio, but also in film and television, and as a voice actress. Biography Early life Born in Chattanooga, Tennessee, Gerson grew up in Birmingham, Alabama and later migrated to Chicago, Illinois but moved again to New York City. Radio She began her acting career in radio drama in 1935, while still in her 20s, and became a mainstay of soap operas during this period, appearing on Arnold Grimm's Daughter (as the titular daughter Constance in 1938), Road of Life (as Nurse Helen Gowan), and the radio version of The Guiding Light, as Charlotte Wilson in the mid-1940s. She was the resident romantic lead on such romantic anthologies as The First Nighter Program, Curtain Time, and Grand Hotel. Moving to Los Angeles with first husband Joe Ainley (who had also directed The Guiding Light) in the 1940s, she soon established herself on such series as I Love Adventure, the historical drama Mr. President (as the presidential secretary), The Whistler, Crime Classics, Escape, and Yours Truly, Johnny Dollar. She was heard in several episodes of Lux Radio Theater, notably as Glinda the Good Witch in a 1950 dramatization of The Wizard of Oz. During this period, she was cast as the narrator in Walt Disney's version of Cinderella. Several years later she provided the voice of the villainous, selfish socialite Cruella De Vil in the 1961 Walt Disney animated feature One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Her few on-camera film roles include appearances in The Fly, The Miracle on the Hills, and Mary Poppins (a small cameo as a crone). In television, she guest starred on Perry Mason, The Twilight Zone, The Dick Van Dyke Show, and The Rifleman. Later life Gerson retired in 1966, though still using her voice, working at the telephone answering service of her second husband, Lou Lauria. She was honored as a Disney Legend in 1996. She returned to films one last time in 1997, providing the voice of Frances the fish in Cats Don't Dance. On January 12, 1999, she died of a massive stroke at the age of 84. Filmography *''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997) (voice) as Frances *''Mary Poppins'' (1964) (uncredited) as Old Crone *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) (voice) as Cruella De Vil / Miss Birdwell *''The Miracle of the Hills'' (1959) as Kate Peacock *''The Fly'' (1958) as Nurse Andersone *''The Green-Eyed Blonde'' (1957) (uncredited) as Mrs. Ferguson *''Undercover Girl'' (1950) as Pat (nurse) *''Cinderella'' (1950) (voice) (uncredited) as Narrator *''The Red Menace'' (1949) as Greta Bloch, alias Yvonne Kraus External links * * *Betty Lou Gerson radiography at Radio Gold Index *Radio and TV Veteran Betty Lou Gerson Dies *[http://www.archive.org/details/OTRR_YoursTrulyJohnnyDollar_Singles Betty Lou Gerson performances in radio series Yours Truly, Johnny Dollar available in mp3 format for free download at Archive.org] Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:American radio actors Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:Deaths from stroke Category:People from Chattanooga, Tennessee Category:People from Birmingham, Alabama Category:1914 births Category:1999 deaths fr:Betty Lou Gerson fi:Betty Lou Gerson